Torn Assunder
by lorenzlabo
Summary: Five years has passed since the demise of Lord Voldemort. Many inevitably died from both sides. Many of the remaining alive Death Eaters were if not captured and sent to Azkaban, were severely enfeebled and resorted into hiding. Some, who in the middle of


9

**The Dragon's Heart **by Jod 2006

**Chapter One **

**SEARCHES**

Five years has passed since the demise of Lord Voldemort. Many inevitably died from both sides. Many of the remaining alive Death Eaters were if not captured and sent to Azkaban, were severely enfeebled and resorted into hiding. Some, who in the middle of the battle switched loyalty to the Order were given lesser punishments and were let out to live a relatively normal life provided that the Ministry will closely watch them and that they will serve the wizarding community whenever they are called for with no buts and hesitations. On the hand, the Ministry tried to bring back the life that was the wizarding world with much painful effort considering that they have also been severely incapacitated with the loss of some great wizards in their ranks. The Order has been disbanded seeing there is no longer need for them since the Dark Lord has already been defeated. They, although, pledged that if ever they are needed again, they will be ready to serve for the cause of the wizarding world like they used to.

Hogwarts was back to normal, Prof. McGonagall being the headmistress.

The Ministry being led now by Lupin painstakingly devised all possible ways to bring to life the world that they greatly love. They tried to call for loyal and wise wizards and witches to support them. They have put up announcements to call for help all over the wizarding world. There were Harry, Neville, Colin, Lavander, Pavarti, Fleur, Viktor… and the list goes on. Surprisingly, the names of the sons and daughters of ex-Death Eaters were also there…Blaise, Vincent, Pansy and yes, even Draco. And even more surprisingly though, the names Hermione and Ron, known to be one of the most loyal witch and wizard, Harry's sidekicks, could not be found in the list and even heard from after the war. In the midst of the battle, Hermione was thought to be one of the unfortunate people who met their deaths. But as soon as the war ended, the ministry made an investigation in order to produce lists of the injured, the dead and the missing. Many testified that they saw her fighting in the battle until its end. Hermione's body was not found, nor they found any indications that she passed away. She was obviously missing.

Ron, on the other hand, was dead. Harry saw his beloved friend suffered from the mercy of Voldemort himself.

The Ministry, having realized the importance of finding both the hiding and the missing in order to clear out the threat to peace in the wizarding world, started SEARCHES, Stern Exploratory And Rescue in Critical Hunt Experts Squads. After so much thought and deliberations, only two people were proven to be suitable for the job of heading such mission- Harry and Draco.

Harry accepted the job gladly as expected. And as expected too, Draco didn't approve of it but he was left no choice but to accept it or accept it. Harry and Draco were given equal power as SEARCHES is composed of two branches. One branch aims for finding the missing and the other branch aims for the search of the infamous hiding Dark followers. With much, debate and bickering, Harry and Draco agreed (?) that Harry will be assigned to finding the hiding Dark followers and Draco, with resentment, will look for the missing.

"Now that the two of you have settled your positions in SEARCHES, here are the lists that the Ministry have made so far for you." Lupin gave the heads each folders of the information gathered by the Ministry about the people they have to find. " Names on these list can still be added according to your teams' research committee. I trust that you would work your differences out in order to make SEARCHES work. You should know how important this mission is."

Harry and Draco appeared to be calm but Lupin knew better.

" Those profiles that are marked are our HOT List people. You have to find them as soon as can. You will be given the duty in choosing the people on your team aside from the intelligence support that we will be giving you. Anything that you think you'll need to help you, just tell me and we'll work thinks out. "

With that Lupin left the room as both the heads turned the cover of their folders. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._ Lupin thought to himself.

Harry's No. 1: Lucius Malfoy

Draco's No.1: Hermione Granger

_BLOODY HELL. They both said aloud and turned at each other._

**Chapter Two**

**Mia**

Mia sat up and wiped her forehead. She had woken up in cold sweat again. She was having those peculiar dreams again. Those same dreams that seems so real yet foreign to her. Magic exists in those dreams. Certainly, they can't be real because magic isn't. Magic is an illusion made by man some other reasons she does not care to know. But there is something in those dreams that make her want to believe or at least wishes they were true. She wished magic could help her through.

She shook her head to the nonsense she were thinking and stood up. She went to the sink and splashed some water to her sweaty face. She sighed and looked up to the mirror in front of her. It has been years since her accident. Grief washed over her. _It's been years too when I lost my memory. I don't even know who I am. It's because if the accident. Am I too pathetic that I can't even hate the person responsible for the sorry state that I am in? Patrick, who bumped her with his car, who took her past from her, who took care of her and who professed love for her, Patrick, _she thought, _the person who killed a part of her and yet the person who gives her life today. Isn't it ironic?_

She recalled her ordeal back at the hospital. It has been a miracle that she was able to survive that accident. The doctors who took care of her said that she was severely wounded when she was brought in. She knew that she could not entirely blame Patrick for what happened to her, the doctors recounted her state when she was taken in the hospital. They asked her if she might be running from someone who was hurting her physically.

"A husband, perhaps?" One of them asked.

All she could do was to stare. She doesn't know.

"Darling, it's a miracle that you are even with us today. What happened to you is not normally acquired by just some bump for a car. Don't be afraid to tell us. We could protect you, you know, just be open and honest and we'll help you." the doctor pushed.

She just stared. Then as soon as her eyes began to cloud with tears, words formed out of her mouth. " I don't'… can't remember…I'm sorry."

The doctor looked at her with much understanding and sympathy. He was not shocked. In his line of profession, these cases are not new to him. He patted her at the back and said, " Don't worry. We can try to help you," with that he left her room.

She later learned that she spent almost a month at the ICU because most of limbs are broken. Her lungs were even pierced. And she wasn't almost breathing, her heart was too weak, if not supported by a life support system, she could have died. She was that serious. When she first gained consciousness, the nurses told her that she was a screaming incoherent words that they even thought she was a foreigner but they could the words in any dialect, besides her accent was entirely local. They were thankful, though than she recovered. They said her case was one of their worst.

"I wish I didn't though." She said rather bitterly.

No one dared to say anything anymore. They understand her. Who would want to wake up someday without knowing about who you are or having no memories that tell you what life has been to you. No one.

Her recovery came fast after that. She was then transferred to a private room. The only thing that distresses her was the dreams she had every night. Peculiar dreams. Sometimes they were pleasant, most of the time they aren't. These are the things responsible why most nights, while she was in the hospital, she would wake up screaming and sweating.

" Are you alright? Are you in pain?" a hoarse and worried voice came to her side. And the figure that owned that voice ran to the door and asked for a nurse then came back to her side.

"I...uhm, I'm Patrick Mayers. I brought you in. Just hang on, alright, the nurse will be coming."

She remembered her first conscious night Patrick was there to look after her. It was also the first day of her transfer from the ICU. She woke up at the middle of the night, screaming in agony. He was so worried for her. He was also so unknown to her as much as everything.

Lily, her morning nurse, told her that since she was at the ICU, Patrick would check on her every night, then leaves very early. She told her that he was the one who brought her in.

"We could not find anything about you. We even sought the help of the police to identify you. But it was fruitless. He was so concerned about you probably because he felt responsible for you but I think he likes you." Lily teased her during one of her pleasant days, which is rare. She only smiled weakly back to her cheery nurse.

She had been a difficult patient. People around her understand, though. But only Lily and Patrick were the ones sincerely patient about her, she observed that much. Her doctor was a grump while her night nurse rarely smiles, much like her.

" You know what, you have all the rights to be angry at the world," Lily, being very open as she is, told her one day. "But I really hope you could lighten up a bit. It's still a beautiful world you know." Lily brought her around the hospital to "kill the boredom" according to her. Lily might have sensed how sad it is to stay in a long while inside a four- cornered room. " Look around you, you're still lucky to be alive and with a very beautiful nurse with you," Lily laughed. She only smiled.

"Could we do this often, Ms. Lily?" she asked while being wheeled back to her room. She enjoyed going around especially to the kid's ward.

"You enjoy this then?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah." She blushed.

"Okay, on three conditions, though." Lily's eyes twinkled. " First, don't call me Ms. Lily. It's the first time you called me by my name, but I really like it that you just call me Lily so that will make us friends. Okay?"

"Oh, Sorry."

"It's okay, just Lily, don't forget. Second, I'd like you to smile when I'm around. You're a pretty girl so; don't waste it by putting a frown all the time. I can't watch you all the time so I can't make you promise to smile 24 hours plus you'd look silly if you smile alone. " Lily laughed.

"What's the last one?"

Lily blushed. "Err, never mind."

"What is it?" It's her turn to smile.

" Err, could you build me up, with your … err… "

"Patrick." she laughed and Lily turned crimson.

"I knew it! You're not asking for too much you know."

Lily laughed in. " Nah, I'm really not interested with him. Hey, it's the first time I heard you laugh. I'm definitely going to do this often."

"Really?" she shrieked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank you."

They arrived at her room. Lily settled her on the couch instead of the bed telling her that she been neglecting the couch for a long time.

" You're welcome. By the way, what should I call you, I realized you've been here for so long and we've been referring you "the pretty girl at room 1070"? It's rather…" Lily noticed the sudden change in her mood. "I …uhm, sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Lily." She smiled a faint smile. " You may call me Mia."

"Is that your name?"

" Err, I think so. I've been having these dreams, you see, in my dreams someone is calling me Mia, so I figured, it might be my name."

"Oh, those dreams you've been having every night?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, I wish they'd tell me something about my identity." She confessed.

"Well, they might you know. Why do you doubt?"

Mia sighed. "Well, if you believe things like real magical witch and wizards, then I might be a witch."

Lily laughed." Oh."

"Yeah, I know." Mia smiled back thinking about the silliness of the possibilities.

Lily left her after a while since she still has other duties. Mia then was transferred to the bed then she fell into a sleep. When she woke up, it was already night. She saw her night-shift nurse adjusting the small tube connected to her hand. When she turned her head to the direction of the couch, she saw Patrick was already there as she expected he would be. He was engaged to his laptop, typing. He seemed too busy and engrossed to his work. When the nurse left, she tried to sit up, Patrick noticed.

"Hi, there." He looked over his laptop and smiled." You're awake."

"Yeah. Is there anything you need?"

"I can handle it." She said matter-of-factly. She started to stand up to head to the CR but Patrick hurried to her side to assist her.

" Err, thanks but really I can do it on my own." She said with a little irritation showing.

Patrick smiled." Yeah, but let me help you, alright."

Mia sighed in defeat and let Patrick do his chivalry.

"I heard something about you today." Patrick said as he sat back to the couch facing back to his laptop and typing again.

Mia turned her head to Patrick. They never really conversed before. Usually, Mia would be sleeping while Patrick does his work with his laptop. Some other times, Patrick will be waked by Mia's screaming then after that he let Mia rest again. All there talks revolved about her improving condition.

"Ms. Lily told me you went around the hospital," he continued.

Mia suddenly laughed at her recollection about her little chat with Lily. Patrick was surprised by her display and smiled widely at her. " And I see you're already laughing. That's new. I take it that you really had fun."

"Yeah. I did. Lily is something." She confessed.

"That's good. I hope we could take you out of here as soon as possible. You'll like it better outside the hospital."

She saddened. " Yeah, but I don't know where to go."

Patrick, feeling her sudden change of mood assured her. " Don't' worry. I'll be here to help you."

"Patrick,"

"Hmn?"

" I haven't really thanked you for all these."

"Don't worry, Mia, you don't have to, It's my fault remember?"

"Yeah, but still, thank you." she smiled sincerely at him then laughed again.

Patrick feigned a horror stricken look at Mia and said, " You know, if you aren't that beautiful I would think you are crazy."

"Lily told you that much, eh?"

"Huh? Told me what?"

"My name."

"Oh, no. I heard it from you."

It was Mia's turn to get confused because she hasn't told anyone yet aside from Lily.

"I heard it when you were dreaming the first time. So I figured that it's your name." He continued.

"Oh, I wasn't aware. It's the first time you called me by it."

"So it's your name, then?"

"Actually, I don't know." Then she explained her dreams.

"I thought so too." He said. "Hey, I think you better go back to sleep, it's late you know."

She nodded." Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mia."

She drifted into a dreamless sleep after that rest of the days until she left the hospital. Her doctors finally released her when they saw that she regained her strength. She stayed in the hospital for almost two months. She was certainly excited to get out.

"Lily, I'm going to miss you." she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, me too! Let's go out sometime, promise?"

Mia looked at Patrick who emerged at the nurse's back with his arms folded across his chest, smirking. Lily turned her back and saw him. She blushed. Mia has recounted her deal with Lily and Patrick laughed about it. Lily knew it because Mia has not kept it a secret to her. Lily was so embarrassed that every time she'll see Patrick she tried to avoid him. Now she could not avoid him because he was there at her back.

Both Patrick and Mia laughed.

"Oh, both of you! You're so cruel!" she pouted then joined in the laughter.

"It's okay, Lily. We're all friends here." They resolved into a group hug.

"Just so you know, I don't have a crush on you. I was just telling Mia you were cute!" Lily defended.

It was Patrick who blushed this time.

"Oh? You were?" Mia teased.

"Hey, I thought you are my friend!" Lily protested. They all laughed.

Then Lily whispered something to Patrick that made him smile back at Lily, and then he nodded.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Mia protested.

Mia shook her head as she broke away from her revelries about her stay at the hospital. She patted her cheeks and said to herself, "Mia, wake up, you better put yourself back together, you have a camp to worry about." She got a towel and headed to the shower.

**Chapter Three**

**You Have To Find Her**

As Harry and Draco realized the work that are before them. Many things ran inside their minds. It was no question where Draco's loyalty lies since the war. He fought through and through against the Dark Lord after he witnessed how Voldemort killed his mother and Anne, his love, in front of him while Lucius watched laughing maniacally. Harry saw that too. He was there. He knew what Draco has gone through after all he had the same faith. The only difference is that Harry could not remember how his parents were killed because he was too young. Draco, on the other hand was old enough to see such ordeal and carry the memories with him. His wound, Harry thought, was far much greater than his. To be betrayed by the Lord you worshipped, to see his beloved mother and love be mutilated, to see his family be broken by his own father and to realize the disillusion that was made for him to believe throughout his life was like dying a slow death that would not materialize. Harry saw how Draco didn't even have the time to grieve over these. Draco earned Harry's respect since then. Draco is human, after all.

Draco and Harry have been civil towards each other after that incident with Voldemort. They owe each other their lives. If Harry weren't there Draco could have died along with his Narcissa and Anne. Harry tried to save them but he came too late. Narcissa and Anne were already too weak to even try to throw a spell. When Harry has distracted Voldemort, Draco, after regaining his composure, worked hand in hand with Harry in killing Voldemort. Narcissa and Anne just lay on the ground barely breathing. In the long run, some back up came, and Voldemort being out- numbered was defeated. Harry and Draco, gave him at the same time, his judgment that he very much deserved- Avada Kedavra. Voldemort vanished into thin air just as Draco's loved ones were about to breath their lasts. Harry and Draco almost collapsed but Harry supported Draco to the 2 people he loved before its too late.

Both of them kneeled tiredly beside the couple knowing that there isn't anything much that they could do. Draco held both the hands of the only people who showed him true love.

"Son…" Narcissa barely managed to say.

"Mom, don't talk anymore, don't worry he's gone now. It's going to be alright." He assured her.

"Son…"Narcissa repeated. "I love you. Harry, thank you and sorry."

Harry just touched her hand and nodded in acceptance.

"Don't' let anybody know until the time is right." Narcissa handed Draco and Harry each a piece of parchment. There were no words but they understood the words left unsaid between them.

"Draco," it was Anne.

Draco turned his head to his poor Anne. "My love."

"I love you." Anne whispered. His eyes clouded. He watched his love fade and it kills him that he could not do anything for her.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I failed you." Anne smiled weakly but her eyes were filled with understanding and forgiveness. Draco's heart is being pierced slowly.

"Promise me one thing." She pleaded.

"Yes, anything for you."

Anne smiled wickedly. " You said that so you should do it." She managed to tease. " Do not forget me but love the one that is lost, the one you once hate, the one you will find greater than me. With that you'll show me that you really love me because she gave life to me once. Don't forget us."

"I don't understand."

"You will, one day. Her name will be revealed to you at the same time when a name similar to yours, the one who fled will be revealed to Harry. You promised me, you have to do it."

"You're wicked, you know. You're not going to leave me." Draco convinced more of himself than Anne.

Anne smiled triumphantly then closed her eyes. Draco kissed her forehead and smiled painfully. There were no tears that escaped from his eyes but his heart bled. _Anne_, he thought, _full of love and happiness 'till the end._

Draco turned to Harry and muttered, "Thanks, Scar head."

Harry patted Draco's back. "Ferret boy."

They didn't become friends exactly nor retained their hatred before. They had a deeper understanding of each other, though unspoken. They just sat there back to back, robbed of their strengths and resigned. The war was over, _finally_. But neither of them rejoiced.

At the back of Draco's mind he knew that Anne was talking about his father, the one who fled. Escaping is very much his father's way. But he could not decipher the one he is about to find. He closed his eyes, weary of everything. Harry was thinking the same thing.

They went their separate ways after trying to heal their own wounds and deal with life again. Harry grieved with the Grangers and the Weasleys. He also went back to Hogwarts to try to help restore the school. Draco took over the businesses of his father since he knew his father would never come back. When the announcement of the Ministry came both Harry and Draco signed up without thinking twice. _They have to do it. _

Now Harry and Draco are heads of SEARCHES. They looked at the folders they were holding as if expecting it to change its writing anytime. But it did not. Harry was holding Draco's folder, and Draco was holding Harry's. The same memories came rushing through their minds.

Flashback

"_Son…" Narcissa barely managed to say. _

"_Mom, don't talk anymore, don't worry he's gone now. It's going to be alright." He assured her._

"_Son…"Narcissa repeated. "I love you. Harry, thank you and sorry."_

_Harry just touched her hand and nodded in acceptance._

_"Don't' let anybody know until the time is right." Narcissa handed Draco and Harry each a piece of parchment. There were no words but they understood the words left unsaid between them. _

"_Draco," it was Anne._

_Draco turned his head to his poor Anne. "My love." _

"_I love you." Anne whispered. His eyes clouded. He watched his love fade and it kills him that he could not do anything for her._

"_I love you too, I'm sorry I failed you." Anne smiled weakly but her eyes were filled with understanding and forgiveness. Draco's heart is being pierced slowly._

"_It was destined. Promise me one thing." She pleaded._

"_Yes, anything for you." _

_Anne smiled wickedly. " You said that so you should do it." She managed to tease. " Do not forget me but love the one that is lost, the one you once hate, the one you will find greater than me. With that you'll show me that you really love me because she gave life to me once. Don't forget us, me and the one who is lost."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You will, one day. Her name will be revealed to you at the same time when a name similar to yours will be revealed to Harry. You promised me, you have to do it." _

"_You're wicked, you know. You're not going to leave me." Draco convinced more of himself than Anne._

_Anne smiled triumphantly then closed her eyes. Draco kissed her forehead and smiled painfully. There were no tears that escaped from his eyes but his heart bled. Anne, he thought, full of love and happiness 'till the end. _

_Draco turned to Harry and muttered, "Thanks, Scar head." _

_Harry patted Draco's back. "Ferret boy."_

Flashback

"Lucius…" It was Draco who first spoke. "Harry, I'm willing to help you find the bastard."

"I know. Anne was right."

"You figured that much too?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Do you still have the letter my mother gave you?"

"Yes. But I haven't read it."

"Same here. Bring it here tomorrow. Same time?" Draco motioned to leave but Harry placed his hand on his arm.

"Malfoy?" Harry looked into Draco's eyes. He is trying to escape it. Harry knew.

"What is it, Potter?' Draco said irritably.

"You have to find Hermione."

Harry's statement was like cold water poured over Draco's head.

" _Do not forget me but love the one that is lost, the one you once hate, the one you will find greater than me. With that you'll show me that you really love me because she gave life to me once. Don't forget us, me and the one who is lost." _Anne's words came ringing back to his ears.

He tried to neglect it he moment he saw her name in Harry's folder but now, he can't escape the revelation. He squinted his eyes trying to erase the memory but the more he tried to do it the more he hears Anne's last words.

_Don't forget us, me and the one who is lost._

The one who is lost.

Hermione._ The one that is lost, the one you once hate, the one you will find._ Now Anne's words became clear. But it made him more confused. He could not will himself to understand.

"I know," He hissed. Draco left the room trying to escape what his own thoughts.

Harry was left staring at the door. Hermione, her friend is lost. _Where is she?_

Chapter Four 

**At A Muggle Pub**

The man cocked his gun and aimed it at Draco Malfoy. He was so smug with a 45-caliber pistol.

Everybody in the pub knew who Dean Toby is or in this matter was. People also knew how this once reputable lawyer whose life was a dream became that of a street thug. If this was 5 years ago, everyone in the pub could have been surprise by this commotion he started. But no, this was 5 years after he had his life so fucked up by some opportunistic whore and before he became a bum and a terrorist in night pubs. Everyone used to pity him but now, everybody hates him that made his life a laughing stock in the place that is, when he is not around.

"Oi, who do you think you are? Barging in here and cheating on us? Don't you think I don't know?" the man who was too drunk to function yelled. It silenced everyone and made heads turn his direction.

"You're bloody sweeping out my money. Do you think I would just believe it's because of some stupid luck or lopsided skill you have! Go on, kiddo, 'fess up while I'm still being nice." He motioned nearer to Draco putting the gun directly at his temple, with a sneer on his lips.

Everybody tensed not really being up to seeing unnecessary blood shed during a nice Friday night. They were being sympathetic now for the young handsome man being bullied tonight. _Poor man_, they thought. They are all aware what Dean Toby can do and that is even without hesitation.

The owner of the pub tried to calm Dean but was too afraid for his own safety to even give a sappy speech of all-misunderstandings-can-be-solved-by-talking-nicely.

Everyone was well aware that Dean Toby has the poor young man's life his hand. But nobody there knows Draco Malfoy.

_What a fool._ Draco thought. He sat so cool and unaffected by this sudden outburst.

"Young man, if you don't know what's best for you, you better shut up, trust me on this." Someone whispered at Draco but did nothing to stop him from shutting him up.

"Ok, Chap, I don't know what you were talking about, say, let's just be civil about this so as to prevent damages." Draco plainly said, still casually sitting at the table as if there's no gun pointed at him.

This cool manner however, angered Dean, all the more.

" You, fucker! Don't tell me what to do. You…"

Draco stood up and almost without a sweat disarmed the brute and twisting his arm behind his back, surprising everybody. He didn't even let Dean finish what he was saying.

" You were saying, old man?" he said with a hint of boredom.

Sighs of relief and awe can now be heard from all sides of the smoky pub. On the other hand, Dean, who was so humiliated, has let out a disgruntled groan.

Draco muttered some request to the owner to get rid of the drunken brute. The owner readily called fro cops. He was just too happy to once and for all, rid of the bum.

At the back of Dean's mind, he swore that he'd get revenge for such (for him) unforgivable humiliation.

"Way to go, gorgeous." A pretty entertainment lady working for the pub readily laced herself to Draco soon after the commotion was settled.

Being the a "lady's-killer" that he is, Draco unhooked the lady from him and said, "Lady, if I needed your services, you would not need to dangle your self to me. I could have gone straight to you, But you see, you are not in my To-do List for to night, so please, before hell freezes over, leave me alone." He said this in an atypically good manner that even if it intends to annoy, it sound surprisingly all right.

The lady, who was left standing speechless behind, after Draco started towards the door even said, " Damn, if other men said that to me, I could have lashed their hearts out before they could even finish speaking."

" Argh, filthy muggles!" Draco who left the pub so annoyed muttered under his breath right after he was out of there.

He put on his hood over his head and walked over the deserted alley around the corner and disapparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

" Fuck it! Why does it have to be me, of all who could have been appointed! Why me? And Granger, Anne, what are you thinking?"

**Chapter Five**

**Leaky Cauldron**

Draco sat down at one of the isolated tables at the corner of Leaky Cauldron. He brushed his hair with his hands with frustration. He went to the Muggle London thinking that he might be able get something about Hermione's whereabouts since she lives there. Realizing his decision was rather foolish of him since he doesn't know her address, he retreated to a muggle pub he spotted. He thought me might be able to relax there, but then because of what transpired, it's apparent that's he thought wrong again.

He ordered some brandy.

While drinking, he looked around him. The wizarding world looked as if it has fully recovered from the war. _Like it used to be._ He thought. The men are drinking merrily, recounting each other's day to one another. He envied them for how fast they have recovered. How he wished he could do that too. But it's impossible because nothing is left of him now. After the war, he was left all alone.

He drank his brandy again.

Three men who just entered Leaky Cauldron caught his attention. They were talking about SEARCHES.

"Hey, have you heard about it?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, sure. Harry and Draco are heading, I heard." The man with a goatee with a thick black hair said.

"Don't you think there's something wrong about it? I heard the team Harry's leading will be looking for Draco's father." The blonde butted in.

" Yeah, and Draco's will be looking for Harry's girl best friend, Ms. Granger." The black haired added.

"Oh, is that true? The top witch of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. That one."

"She vanished after the war. Now, she's one of the names in the Lost List of the Ministry."

"I've seen her during the lasts days of the war." The red head stated. " She was beside the Weasley boy who died."

_Ron_. Draco thought.

"She looked like hell. The Weasley boy was laying beside her while she wept," he continued. " Then I saw her leave the body and fought again. The last thing I saw was that she stood gone back to her friend's body; Harry Potter came to her side, hugged her and then they were attacked again. They fought. I was distracted then when I turned to aid them I only saw Harry, the girl was gone."

"I was there buddy, remember?" The blonde said to his friend." I saw the girl attacked by one of the Death Eaters then she performed some spell that gave out some light from her wand. The lights moved around her then covered her body. She fainted, then I saw her body vanish."

Draco listened to their conversation. _He has to talk to Harry._

He then stood up to talk to the trio. The trio got surprised when they saw Draco before them but still they cooperated. He ordered the three to come to SEARCHES office to record their statements. _This is the first step. It has to be_Draco thought.

**Chapter Six**

**The Parchments and the Prophecy**

The next day came too slowly for Draco. He was too eager to see Harry after what he learned last night. _Funny_, he thought. Back at their Hogwarts days, he will never be too eager to see Harry about something.

When he arrived at the SEARCHES Conference Hall. Harry was already there talking to the trio at the Leaky Cauldron. _Good, I don't have to story tell._ Harry looked at him as he entered the hall then nodded at him to acknowledge his presence. The trio motioned to stand as they sensed his presence but Draco told them to continue what they were doing. Draco took the sit across Harry. As Harry listened to the part where Hermione summoned a spell and vanished. His face was horror-stricken just as Draco expected of him. When the three finished, both Harry and Draco thanked the three for their cooperation and led them to the door. Then the two went back to their sits. Draco waited for Harry to digest everything before he spoke.

"I found them at the Leaky Cauldron last night."

"Yeah, I heard."

"So did you bring the letter?"

But Harry was lost in his own thoughts. " Hermione could not do it. They're lying."

When Draco realized Harry's distress. He stood up and punched Harry by his arm.

"What the F was that!" Harry stood quickly and pushed Draco to the wall. To his surprise, Draco laughed.

"I've been wanting to do that. It felt good actually. You were not listening to me."

Harry frowned at Draco and let him go.

"Are you awake now?" Draco ribbed.

"Do that again and I'll kill you myself! What were you saying?"

"The letter."

Harry produced the letter Draco was referring and placed it on the table. Draco did the same with his letter.

Harry spoke. " I don't think I'm going to like what we are going to do."

"I'm surprised how I'm beginning to agree with the things you say, Potter."

"But I do hope something good will come out of this. I can't understand why Hermione will hex herself. That spell she used…"

"I know, Harry. The Obliviati Curse. I hope we're wrong, though."

They read each parchment one at a time. The parchments were enchanted that only the person who should read it can. Harry read his letter first to Draco.

_Harry,_

_I'm not surprised if by you read this a long time after it reached you. I expected that much. I've also expected that Draco will be with you as you read this. Please be careful, both of you, with what has been tasked for the two of you. You have to work together. The Dark Era has not yet ended. You might be wondering why we know so much about what is about to come. It is a prophecy, Harry. Prof. Dumbledor should have been the one telling you this because he knows more about it than I do. But having received the news of his death and Voldemort hearing the prophecy, I made it my responsibility to let you know about it. There are only few people who know about it. Most of them are already murdered so I'm not surprised if Anne and I are dead by the time you are reading this. Seeing how Lucius is bringing Draco to the dark I kept him the truth. But he will come to his senses but I hope it will not be too late before he does. _

_You, Harry, would have to find Lucius before he reaches Ms. Granger. I would try to explain as much as I could about what I know about the prophecy. Those that I cannot say, you must figure out yourself. There is the other side of your prophecy with Voldemort that was kept from everybody. I hope it is now apparent to you. It is in the prophecy that the Dark Lord's defeat will only bring more darkness if not intercepted by the boy-who-lived. It said that the daughter of Helen would launch a great war like her mother did. _

_As the Lord of the Dark becomes smoke_

_The loyal follower will fled_

_He will try to bring his master back_

_And he may only be stopped by two that will become one_

_She will become unknown to herself._

_The Dragon's heart is the key to free the prisoner of herself. _

_When the loyal follower of the Dark finds his way to Helen's daughter,_

_The Darkest will wash over and leave a land of living dead._

_When the loyal follower of the dark _

_Betroths the daughter of Helen _

_To the one hurt by the dragon_

_The son will bring life to the smoke_

_Those who know these writings will meet death._

_Only the one marked will be protected from the Dark._

_He has to slay the loyal follower_

_And protect the untamed dragon_

_The Dragon is weak because his heart is lost_

_The Dragon's heart is the key to free the prisoner of the impossible spell_

_Two will become one_

_Darkness will bow before the righteous light_

_Judgment is by the marked boy's hands_

_The boy-who-lived will choose_

_The serpent or the rose_

_The dragon or the lost_

_Only blood of the heart mixed_

_With the tears from the Greek myth_

_Could bring life_

_To the one he chose._

_The Dragon's heart is the key to free the prisoner of the impossible spell_

_Judgment is by the boy's hands_

_Only then will light arise_

_Darkness will bow before the righteous light_

_The boy-who-lived and the marked boy are you, Harry, as we all know. You are the only one who can kill the Lord of the Dark, Voldemort. When you kill him, he will vanish. But Lucius will escape; he is the loyal follower of the dark. My son is the Dragon that you have to protect until he reaches the daughter of Helen. I want you to read the Greek mythology and look for the name Helen of Troy and her daughter. That would pretty much explain one part of the prophecy._

_That is much part of the prophecy that I have acquired. I hope that by these I have gained your trust. Good luck to you and take care._

_Narcissa_

As Draco listened to Harry's letter, he fell silent. Trying to swallow the existence of the prophecy and his involvement in it. He mechanically reached for his own letter but before he began to read he Harry spoke.

"Draco, Hermione is the daughter of Helen."

"What are you saying? Mrs. Granger is not Helen."

"I'm not surprised that you don't know the Greek mythology, it's muggle."

"Huh? You know you're losing it."

"Hermione Granger loves to read muggle things since after all she is half-muggle. She told me once about how she acquired her name. Her mother got it from a story from the Greek mythology. Helen of Troy was said to be the face that launched a thousand ships. Not many know that Helen had a daughter with his first husband, Menaleus, but they did. They named their daughter Hermione." Harry explained.

Draco's eyes widened as he said. "The daughter of Helen."

Harry nodded. "Yes. She will be unknown to herself."

"Obliviati Curse. The ancient curse that an ancient cult of wizards performed to erase their own memory during a war to protect themselves from the Imperious Curse."

Harry brushed his hair with his hand in frustration and said. "It's irreversible." It was a statement rather than telling Draco.

They both sighed.

"I'm going to read my letter now."

Harry nodded to let Draco go on.

_Draco,_

_My son, by the time you read this, Anne and I are already dead. Be strong. I hope you listen to me as I wish that you trust the adversary your father made you believe. Trust me when I say that Harry holds your life. You are much part of a prophecy as he is. It is by fate that someone will set the both of you to find Lucius and Ms. Granger. You must find her before your father does. Cooperate and work hand in hand with Harry. Someone will set you away to distrust Harry Potter. Do not let this happen in any way. In this ordeal, give your complete trust to him and be wary of others. I know I'm asking too much but you have to do this. Harry will show you the prophecy. You are the dragon in the prophecy and you have to key to bring back someone. Protect that someone with all your life. You are vulnerable in some way that I was not able to figure out so you have to be careful at all times. I want you and Harry to decipher the prophecy and end the Dark Era. The two of you are everyone's hope. Do not let the darkness reign. Use your heart; your heart is your strength. Be wise, son. Do not lose the one that is lost._

_Always remember Anne and I loves you._

_Narcissa._

"We have to find them Draco before it becomes too late. Are you with me."

"Yes. I promised Anne I would."

Harry nodded understanding what Draco meant by what he said.

"Harry, just one thing."

"What is it?"

"No one has to know…"

"Or they'll die." Harry completed, reading his mind.

**Chapter Seven**

**We Found Her**

After the two learned about the prophecy, they became working lunatics. They make their teams work much too. When they have free time. They would look into the prophecy and try work it out. A week has passed fruitless.

Draco went home the manor. He went straight to his study to try again.

_As the Lord of the Dark becomes smoke_

_The loyal follower will fled_

_He will try to bring his master back_

_And he may only be stopped by the two that will become one_

The first three lines have already been fulfilled obviously. But the last line did not make any sense.

_She will become unknown to herself._

Hermione performed to Obliviati Curse that made her "unknown to herself."

_The Dragon's heart is the key to free the prisoner of herself. _

My heart is the key but how?

_When the loyal follower of the Dark finds his way to Helen's daughter,_

_The Darkest will wash over and leave a land of living dead._

If Lucius find Hermione before the Dragon, we could not do anything anymore to stop him.

_When the loyal follower of the dark _

_Betroths the daughter of Helen _

_To the one hurt by the dragon_

_The son will bring life to the smoke_

_Those who know these writings will meet death._

_Only the one marked will be protected from the Dark._

_He has to slay the loyal follower_

_And protect the untamed dragon_

_The Dragon is weak because his heart is lost_

_The Dragon's heart is the key to free the prisoner of the impossible spell_

_Two will become one_

_Darkness will bow before the righteous light_

_Judgment is by the marked boy's hands_

_The boy-who-lived will choose_

_The serpent or the rose_

_The dragon or the lost_

_Only blood of the heart mixed_

_With the tears from the Greek myth_

_Could bring life_

_To the one he chose._

_The Dragon's heart is the key to free the prisoner of the impossible spell_

_Judgment is by the boy's hands_

_Only then will light arise_

_Darkness will bow before the righteous light_

There were so many questions that keep on bugging his mind. He was about to head to his room when an owl tapped on the windows of his study. It was a ministry owl. He took the parchment from the leg of the owl and read.

We found her. Muggle London. St. Helen's Camp. She's working as a camp director.

Sykes from your team.

Draco looked at the parchment as if it was the most brittle glass. He read it again and immediately wrote a note on the same parchment and sent the owl to Harry.

We found her. Muggle London. St. Helen's Camp. She's working as a camp director and a councilor. Mia Langdon.

Sykes from your team.

I'm going there.

Draco.

**Chapter Eight**

**The Kite**

The children began shouting and shrieking in distress as the worn-out kite began to spin crazily and nosedive to the nearest tree.

"Watch out!"

"Mia, NO!"

After living with

"Pull it up! Tug the string, Daniel!"

"Don't, Mia, No!"

Mia, her eyes never leaving the erratic kite, clamped her teeth over her bottom lip and pulled the string taut. She took several running steps backward, raising the kite string high over her head and dodging the sneakered feet of a dozen excited children.

" Let out on it, sweetheart."

The disturbingly masculine and silky voice was startling and totally unexpected. She knew his voice but somehow didn't have the time to fully register it before she fell into the man that materialized at back. She dropped her hands to her side and stiffened as she finally recognized the blonde holding her.

With her sudden release to the string of the kite, the kite nose-dived. It smashed to the oak tree and hopelessly impaled on the limb, it's tail enmeshed in the leafy branches. The children scrambled through the branches of the tree, issuing orders to each other suggesting possible solutions that were met with guffaws and aspirations.

The man directed his gaze to the scene, then turned his head and fixed his deep gray eyes upon the still astounded Mia. " I apologize." He said humbly, placing his hand over his heart. The gleam in his eyes made Mia doubt his sincerity. "I thought I was helping."

Recovered, Mia looked at the man before her with accusation and at the same time deliberating if he was just a look a like or not. "I could have handled it." _He is in my dreams. DRACO. Can it be? _She debated with herself. She dismissed the idea convincing her own self that it is not possible.

"I'm sure you could have, but I mistook you for one of the kids and it looked to me as though you needed some help." _His voice. And there is some gleam in his eyes. There's something about him._

" You thought I was one of the children!" With her hair tied back in pigtails, her face was bereft of make-up and her navy shorts and white T-shirt with the summer camp's logo on the front; she could see where he _might_ make that mistake.

"I'm Mia Langdon, one of the camp directors." He gave her an once-over that said she wasn't dressed for the part. " I double as a counselor," she added, extending her right hand.

He handsome blonde shook hands with her, smirked and introduced himself, "I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you again, Ms. Hermione Granger." He stressed with his every word and gave her an all-knowing look that turned her to ashen white._ He is HIM. This is not happening. And he called me Hermione Granger, that name, it's familiar._

Her eyes widened in horror and her heart did a somersault. She looked as if she was going to pass out but the children calling out to her brought her back to earth.

"Mia, Mia, the kite!" they cried.

Startled, she snatched her hand from Draco and ran towards the commotion. Draco followed her and detangled the kite from the tree and gave it to the children.

"It's broken, I guess we just have to make a new one." Draco promised the children, completely ignoring Mia who stood dumbfounded beside him. He smirked inwardly.

The children's disappointed faces suddenly brightened.

"Uhm, excuse me, but do you have business to be here?" Mia asked.

"Now, now, is that the right way to greet your guest?" he smirked at her.

"Oh," she was taken aback. Though terribly confused, she instructed the man to where the office of the camp is. _He is a guest? He is not a camp-type of person. _She thought.

"Mandy and Mike are there to accommodate you," she added.

He just nodded and headed back to his black We found her. Muggle London. St. Helen's Camp. She's working as a camp director.

Sykes from your team

Chevrolet then drove to the office of the camp.

As if on impulse, she blew her whistle and made them line up to retreat to the camp house.

"Children, gather round we're going back."

_Who is he? I have to find out._

**Chapter Nine**

**The Guest**

Hermione's camp arrived at the camp with enough time for the kids to be able to clean up and be ready for dinner. Hermione went back to her cabin to do the same. Her day has been quite stressing. As she entered her cabin, he headed for the bed. She intended to lie down for a while before taking her shower. As she lay, her thought drifted to the blonde that she met a while ago. _Draco Malfoy. _

He is the blonde that keeps on taunting me. He calls me names like Mudblood and Granger. But his hair was different. In her dreams, his hair is tamed and gelled back but a while ago in was loose. He was also much younger in her dreams, a boy but the Draco Malfoy she just met is certainly a man. _Perhaps I knew him before but he can't be the same exact person in her dreams_. She tried to convince herself. _Magic is an illusion. It does not exist. _Dismissing her own thoughts, she reached for a towel and went to her shower.

Just as she was about to go out, Lily knocked at her door. She opened it. "Hey, Lily, How nice of you to fetch me!"

"Hey, Turtle feet, we've been waiting for you for ages! Let's go. Mandy and Mike are waiting for us at the office, we have a guest they like us to meet before dinner." She playfully dragged Mia to the office.

Just as Mia was expecting the guest Lily was referring to is Draco Malfoy.

As Lily and Mia entered the office, Lily announced, "Mandy, Mike, I found Turtle feet." She smiled widely.

Mandy and Mike laughed while Draco smiled at the two entering ladies.

"Oh, sit now, the two of you. Let's not keep Mr. Malfoy waiting." Mandy scolded but still with a sweet smile on her face.

Since the alleged office only contained a sala set and some cabinets, Mia sat beside Draco and Lily was beside Mia.

"Mia, I believe you and Mr. Malfoy have already met a while ago?" Mandy more of stated than asked.

"Oh, yes," she turned to Draco and grinned at him, He smiled back. She turned back to face Mandy and continued, "He broke out kite."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Draco spoke." I didn't mean to. But I promised to make a new one. And by the way please, just call me Draco."

The four laughed at Draco at his display. Mike spoke." You don't have to. Mia was just being…err, Mia."

_More like being Hermione._ Draco thought to himself.

" So, Draco, I'm Mike Cruz, this is my wife, Mandy. The one beside you is Mia, you know her already and Lily McClain, she's a nurse at St. Louis and a volunteer councilor for this summer camp. Me, Mandy and Mia are directors of this camp and Mia doubles as a councilor too, if she wants too. If you need anything you can come to us or any of our camp councilors. You will meet the rest of the councilors later at dinner. Most of our campers this time are kids. So you are welcome to sit with us."

Draco nodded gratefully at Mike's kindness.

" I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a businessman. Actually I came here for Mia." Everyone quieted down at his bluntness and gave them all of their attention. He looked at Mia then continued, " but I'll tell you tomorrow why." He smiled then faced front again " I'm really starved."

They all laughed except for Mia who has her mind now running for so many questions. They all stood and headed for the Dining Hall.

They arrived there just as dinner is being served.


End file.
